A building block generally refers to a standardized component of a construction set. When used together with other building blocks of the same construction set, a wide variety of models, structures, or other physical objects can be created. Building blocks associated with the same construction set typically have standard features that enable the building blocks to be easily connected and/or disconnected from each other. Additionally, the standard features of the building blocks of a construction set can reduce the cost of manufacturing the construction set. Standard features of a construction set of building blocks can include, for example, struts, panels, and/or connection nodes.